Lil' Pumpkin
by snarkysweetness
Summary: It's baby's first Halloween and Skye and Grant can't agree on her costume.


**Title: **Lil' Pumpkin  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Skyeward with Alice Ward  
**Summary:** It's baby's first Halloween and Skye and Grant can't agree on her costume.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Guess what my favorite time of year is? This is part of my 'Keeping Up with the Wards' series. You don't need to have read anything else from it to read this but you should because of the fluff. This is for klutzy_girl who wanted these two idiots dressing their baby up like a pumpkin for Halloween.

"_Skye, what is that?"_

_She glanced up from where she'd been bouncing Alice in her lap to give her husband a smile. "It's her costume! Isn't it cute? Mom and dad brought it over when they dropped her off. You don't mind, do you? They were so excited, I didn't have the heart to tell them 'no'. Besides, it's not like she'll remember this anyway."_

_Grant frowned. He'd been looking forward to picking something out with Skye and letting her try on different outfits and he'd had a whole day planned._

"_Oh."_

"_Do you not like it?"_

_How was he supposed to tell her the truth when she gave him those big doe-eyes?_

"_She looks beautiful, it's just…a pumpkin? I was thinking she could be a ladybug or a princess or something."_

_Skye gave their tiny orange ball one last bounce, which elicited a giggle from their two-month old angel, before pulling her against her chest. "She's only a few weeks old, Grant, I hadn't even thought about Halloween to be honest."_

"_But it's still her first," he pointed out as he moved to sit next to them. _

_Skye pressed her lips to his cheek knowingly. "You wanted to get her dressed up, didn't you?"_

"_Maybe," he said sheepishly. "I mean, didn't we say we wanted to-"_

"_Do it right, yeah, I know."_

_She leaned into him as Alice pawed at Skye's shirt, demanding her dinner. He smiled down at her as she yawned and had to admit she did look adorable. He reached out to take her tiny hand, mesmerized. He'd already forgotten what they were talking about. _

"_How about this? Next year we can take her to the big Halloween superstore and try on a bunch of outfits?" Skye asked as she opened her maternity bra. _

"_Yeah, that sounds-oh, look at you, precious," he cooed as Alice latched on and stared up at them with her big brown eyes happily. _

_Skye sighed and pressed her lips to his cheek. "You're impossible."_

"_No, I'm just in love."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Same thing."_

That was four years ago and he would give anything not to have to shop for yet another princess costume. She had every single Disney costume known to man along with a few others and yet when Halloween rolled around each year she still wanted another one. Of course he couldn't deny her anything so he'd spent his afternoon buying her another handful of costumes so she'd have her pick of them on the day while Skye stayed home to sleep.

"Grant, what is that?"

He glanced up to find his very pregnant wife leaning in the doorway with a smile. He grinned up at her sheepishly and laid out the old pumpkin costume on the nursery floor.

"I just thought I'd get it ready, in case she decided to come early."

A smile played on Skye's lips as she moved into the room and took a seat in the rocking chair. "I see, so that's what she'll be wearing on her first Halloween?"

He moved to his knees so he could lean up and kiss her. "Hmm, thought it could be a tradition," he whispered as he moved a hand to her belly. "Make them all wear it."

"All?"

"It'd make Coulson and May happy."

"How many kids do you think I'm popping out?"

He nuzzled her side and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Um…just more?"

Skye chuckled and moved her hands into his hair. "We'll see.

Now, tell me, what did our child con you into buying? I saw bags, Grant, _bags_."

Before he could answer Alice rushed into the room happily. "Hi, mommy!"

Skye pursed her lips together. "Grant Douglas Ward, why is my daughter wearing a Black Widow costume?"

He stood and took the pumpkin costume with him so he could lay it inside the crib. "Ask your daughter, she picked it out."

"Mommy, I'm Auntie Nat!"

"Oh, I can see that, but why do you also have a tiara?" She asked as she whipped her phone out to take a picture.

"Because _I'm_ still a princess, mommy."

Skye snorted as she tapped away on her phone. "Your Auntie is going to get a kick out of this."

"Come on, mommy! Want to see the others?"

"How many are there?"

"Lots! Come on!"

Alice took Skye by the hand and she groaned as she stood, shooting him a glare. "Next time I'm taking her."

"We can afford it," he whispered with a grin. He kissed her temple as he followed her, knowing Alice would want to put on a fashion show for them both.

"That is not the point."

"If you think I'm bad you should have seen the different little lab coats Fitz bought for Emilie."

Skye rolled her eyes as he pulled her into his lap. "You're both idiots."

"True."

"Excuse me! I command your attention!"

Grant pressed a kiss to Skye's neck. "I love you," he whispered as he covered her belly protectively and turned his attention to their demanding princess. He hoped their newest princess would decide to grace them with her presence soon since he was sure she'd make an adorable little pumpkin.


End file.
